Harry Potter and the Relinquished Soul
by ll Cindy ll
Summary: After HBP, Harry set out to search for remaining Horcruxes, but without the protection of Hogwarts dangers and death lurked every corner. The fate of the muggle world and the magic world are all depending on one person, who must face the final war.


This story takes place after HBP, contains spoilers and is highly recommend you finish reading HBP before reading this. I couldn't wait for the 7th book coming out so I thought what better way then writing a fanfic on what I think will happen in the 7th book? So here it is! Enjoy Tell me if you like it, so I can make the next chapter longer XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize, unfortunately -.-;**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Harry Potter**

**_and the Relinquished SOuL_**

**- **CHAPTER ONE** -**

Unpleasant Days

A young man with brilliant green eyes and perpetually messy black hair stared out the window of a perfect ordinary house on a perfect ordinary street. But little does everyone know there's something extraordinary about this young man; he managed to survive the Dark Lord Voldemort, or preferably called You Know Who too many times to count, where many others usually perish on their first encounter with him. The young man is known as the 'Chosen one' or 'The boy who lived', but mostly, his is known as Harry Potter.

Harry stared fixedly through the misted window out onto the familiar street of number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging. Outside the weather reflected exactly how Harry felt, sad, grey and hopeless. Fat raindrops spattered against the window, and even though it's only middle of July, the weather outside was chilly and already trees where begin to lose their yellowing leaves. Several accidents had happened in the Muggle world again; including several poison snakes from a zoo had mysteriously gotten out of their cages and attacked several unsuspecting onlookers. Muggles disappearing and appear again in the most unusual place, dead. And from Harry's reading of the Daily Prophet, which contains the mystery where several members of the Ministry of Magic had disappeared overnight, more dementors lose from Azkaban and of course, the heated debt about whether Hogwarts should stay open. In other words, things were looking grim in both worlds. But Harry scarcely gave any thoughts on those matters, his thoughts were on something else, much darker and dangerous.

Harry was surprised by his reflection on the window, he doesn't look like his old self at all, his hair was growing way to long and several unpleasant streaks are sticking out from his head like dead branches, their were black bags under his bloodshot eyes and his face was as pale as the vampire he saw last year in Slughorn's office.

Harry broke his glance out of the window abruptly, he couldn't believe that just one year ago he had been looking out eagerly to see if Dumbledore will actually come and take him away from his so called home. But now, all the people who truly ever cared about him are gone, first his parent's, than his godfather, and now Dumbledore, and they were all taken away for one purpose, one sole purpose of protecting him. His hatred for Voldemort is too immense to describe, his own sole purpose now in life was destroy him, once for all. But he also despised Snape, not just great dislike but with such burning passion that his whole body shook whenever he thought of him. Harry turned back to the confining space of his room, limps of clothes are thrown onto the ground carelessly, wrappers from sweets are littered everyone and of course, the cage of Hedwig's, which needed immense cleaning leaned lopsided against pile of spell books.

With some effort Harry got off his chair from the window and dropped face down onto his bed, he doesn't feel like doing anything these days, and his favorite pastime now is to just lay down and figure out where the rest of the Horcruxes are; something of Ravenclaw's… something of Gryffindors's… the locket…the cup and the snake. His dreams are still full of lockets, cups and mysterious object that he couldn't reach, but most often, he would dream about the night when Snape cried out that deadly curse, pointed his wand directly to the clearly defenseless Dumbledore, that silence scream of horror that was still echoing in his mind. Or he would dream about Sirius falling behind that cursed veil, his eyes wide open and arms reaching out. Then Harry would wake up, shuddering in his tangle mess of blanket, sobbing uncontrollably until the break of dawn.

Although Harry's mood was no better than the weather, there were several things that did cheer him up, one was that the thought of that Ron and Hermione would come to Privet Drive and pick him up to go to Fleur and Bill's wedding. And the most wonderful thing that Harry always imagined during his staying at Privet Drive would be that he would no longer have to come back, no longer have to endure the pudgy face of Dudley, the purple vein threatening to pop any minute on Uncle Vernon's temple and the disapproving glances from Aunt Petunia. He will be gone now for good, once for all. The thought cheered Harry up quite a bit as he rummaged through his trunk, until finally dragging a box of chocolate frogs out, he opened the package carefully since this was his last box, then just as he popped one in mouth, a card slipped out from the box, he picked it up curiously and looked at the figure in the card, a wise old wizard with half-moon spectacles perched on top of his crooked nose and a mischievous grin spread on his face. Suddenly, Harry felt a lump in his throat, and for a second he thought he was choking on his chocolate frog, but then he felt that familiar pain in his heart, he looked at the card, it was Dumbledore. Harry promised himself that he would not cry anymore, but tears were threatening to come down any minute. He was thankful as the thud against his window, which distracted him. Harry looked out and saw a small and tired looking owl; it was no other than Pigwidgeon. Harry placed the chocolate frog card carefully on his bed and opened the window, the breathless Pigwidgeon flew inside, with an envelop tied to its left leg. Harry quickly untied the letter since Pigwidgeon was threatening to fall down any minute, who happily joined Hedwig in her cage the minute Harry took the letter. Harry looked on the top of the parchment and it was addressed to him, from Ron, it stated:

_Dear Harry:_

_How are you mate? Hope your aunts and uncle isn't giving you a hard time. As you know Bill and Fleur's wedding is coming up soon. We decided on the date already, it's going to be this Sunday. So Hermione and I decided to come and get you tomorrow, along with some other members of the Order of the __Phoenix__ of course. Mum and dad are delighted that Charlie's finally back, and as for Percy, mum sends him an invitation too, but I doubt he'd turn up. Even if he does, I reckon Fred and George will do something nasty, and it's not gonna be pretty. On the happier note, I must say Lupin and Tonks makes a lovely couple, and mum is getting along with Fleur quite well. So cheer up! Everything will be fine and hopes to see you very soon!_

_-Ron_

_PS: Mum told me to tell you to start packing tonight, so you won't have to rush tomorrow and can have more time to say goodbye to your uncle and aunt._

Harry thought he could very well skip that goodbye part, but he suddenly realized how exhausted he was, so he flipped onto his bed, reached for the chocolate frog card and placed it with great care under his pillow. Harry then lay on his bed, hearing the soft pattering of raindrops on his window and he suddenly thought that everything just might turn out to be okay. Harry almost fell asleep instantly, and that night Harry had his first pleasant dream in a very long time, he was at the wedding, smiling faces were surrounding them; his mum, dad, Sirius, Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, the Weasley family, Hagrid, the members of the Order of the Phoenix and on top of that, he was holding hands with Ginny.


End file.
